Trattato Cromwell I.
Una panoramica su Micheal Cromwell. “Bhe mi sembra lecito che adesso vogliate sapere qualcosa in piu su di me, non capita tutti i giorni che un agente speciale dell'FBI se ne vada in giro per lo sprawl a reclutare criminali per sbatterli in prima linea contro una Corporazione. A rigor di logica io dovrei arrestarli i criminali, non offrire loro copertura, documenti, soldi, armi e comprensione... eehh ma c'è dell'altro. Per prima cosa possiamo definire il concetto di criminale. Negli anni 90 dello scorso secolo eravamo ancora legati a una definizione Freudiana della psiche criminale, come incapacità dell'Io (la base delle strutture sociali interne) di accedere al Super-Io (l'acquisizione e assimilazione delle regole sociali esterne), governarlo o anche solo comprenderlo. Adesso, lasciando perdere i maniaci compulsivi della più ovvia lega e discostandoci da una lezione di criminologia che, sono sicuro, non sia la vostra materia preferita, possiamo facilmente dire che il Super-Io, una volta sinonimo di onestà sia, rimanendo il filtro umano e civile della psiche, al giorno d'oggi il contrario di 50 anni fa. Voglio dire che la criminalità è diventata parte integrante della regola sociale e il criminale moderno altro non è che l'utente autorizzato dal resto dell'ambiente che lo circonda a fare un'azione “scorretta”. Nel senso ortodosso. I criminali sono quelli che stanno facendo sprofondare questo mondo nella merda; quelli che va bene tutto per il guadagno e sopratutto quelli che non hanno nemmeno la lungimiranza per capire che quel maledetto bambino che hanno messo al mondo con la prima hostess ventiduenne che gliel'ha sbattuta sulla scrivania di quercia laccata, probabilmente non vedrà a sua volta i ventidue anni, ché ne possa dire il conto in banca del padre. Gente che non ha il bench'e minimo contatto con l'altro, terzo e ultimo, componente della psiche: Es. Se lo avessero al di la del contratto sociale il loro istinto quanto meno sarebbe in grado di dire “ehi amico hai appena venduto l'anima al diavolo lo sai?” e invece niente, boom!, the show must go on. Perciò cosa siete voi, criminali? Blackhand, la deserteagle che hai sotto il cappotto è meno pericolosa di quello che sta sotto il doppiopetto di qualche maledetto nessuno che si crede qualcuno e che sta girando in una qualsiasi anonima, sporca strada di Night City. E io cosa dovrei essere, il poliziotto? Il poliziotto del 2040, di questo post guerra pazzesco, se va bene è un lacché dei più consumati, grande timbratore di cartellino, abile imbambolatore e abilissimo a distogliere lo sguardo... Oh facile trovare i criminali, hanno una deserteagle sotto il cappotto! Se va male... è uno psicotico represso che ne ha viste talmente tante nella guerra che adesso ha una confusione primordiale in quel cervello mezzo ri-socializzato. Poliziotto e criminali, nah. Siamo dadi su un tavolo, né uomini, né criminali, né poliziotti. Ma una mano che ci ha lanciati c'è o quanto meno qualcuno che guarderà che risultato daremo e, personalmente, credo che sia io che voi stiamo ancora rotolando... non valiamo 1 o 20; è ancora tutto da vedere. Criminologia, si. Ho studiato questo all'università. Criminologia e psicanalisi. Mi sono laureato all'università di Boston portando una tesi sulla “Criminalità Corporativa di stampo post-Viennese”... volevo piacere al Governo. Allora, vi ricordate, esisteva ancora un Governo, o almeno esisteva nella testa di un ventitreenne che aveva tanti sogni. Bhe, quella tesi se ne usci con uno dei voti più alti mai visti all'ateneo e riscosse talmente successo che decisero di premiarmi spedendomi, dato che “il ragazzo sa anche parlare bene”, in un gruppo di uomini della CIA, chiamato Chamaleon, appena appena in partenza per Tokyo. Era il primo anno della Guerra e gli Stati Uniti ancora erano, cosi come la CIA. Mentre entusiasta del mio primo e cosi importante ingaggio volavo su un aereo segreto alla volta di Taiwan, dove avremmo cambiato identità per entrare come spie infiltrate nelle fila della Fukushu, i miei genitori morivano nel secondo bombardamento nucleare del paese... Ringrazio Dio (o lo maledico?) che quel giorno Amanda non si trovasse a Houston, ma fosse a Seattle dai suoi... mi ripromisi che appena avessi di nuovo toccato il suolo patrio l'avrei sposata. I miei mi lasciarono una mezza fortuna; ecco l'attico, la mitzuchi, gli occhiali. Ho visto come mi squadrate, ragazzi. Niente anima al diavolo, per citare quello che poco fa condannavo: sono un agente speciale di primo livello, affrancato, ho un bello stipendio ma niente a che vedere con sta roba. Mio padre era un chirurgo specialista, operava nei trapianti di cervello ed era uno dei migliori. Un'eredità e una sorella di appena 9 anni. NON voglio nemmeno provare a dirvi che a quel tempo fui SOLLEVATO dall'apprendere che dopo la morte dei miei la piccola Victoria fosse passata sotto la protezione dell'Agenzia. Sciocco ragazzo. Avrei dovuto prendere la mia valigia, tirare fuori i coglioni e tornare a casa, prendere la mia donna e portarla il piu lontano possibile dalla guerra, dalla criminologia, dalla CIA e dalle mie maledette ambizioni invece di giocare a fare la spia. Non andò cosi. Nel terzo anno della guerra sposai Amanda. Nel frattempo il mio gruppo stava guadagno grande onore in patria. Vi chiedete perché sono gia cosi un pezzo avanti nella carriera nell'FBI? Per la mia tesi? Ah no, no no. Sono l'unico sopravvissuto di quel gruppo di 23 specialisti... Ma i miei Demoni hanno voluto la loro parte. Nel quinto anno della guerra, in una notte della mia settimana di congedo, Amanda rimase incinta... “Mike... so che non dovrei disturbarti, e che devo contattarti il meno possibile ma è una cosa importante...” “Si, avanti... non ti preoccupare. Avanti dimmi, mi aspetta un fottuto super-gossip in giapponese alle 3.” “Sono incinta.” “...” “Mike?” “Io... amore mio, è bellissimo... come stai? Quando l'hai saputo?” “Mike... che devo fare?” “Come? Ti arrivano i soldi, voglio dire, non credo che l'agenzia non ti possa seguire piu da vicino...” Il suo pianto, isterico e disperato mi interruppe, mi ricordo. Allora capii che voleva abortire. E aveva ragione, oh se aveva ragione. Perché mettere al mondo una vita in un mondo come questo? Ma questo sciocco texano che allora pensava solo alla sua brillante carriera non era daccordo. Oh cara Amanda avevi un marito veramente stupido. “Oh no, no no... tesoro. Fatti aiutare dall'Agenzia... anzi tieni la cosa per te, organizzerò qualcosa. Cosa? Ma certo che torno! Dannazione Amanda questi sono i soldi che manderanno quel bambino nella migliore scuola del mondo! Che si fotta Oxford se ora i professori se ne vanno in giro come zombi in mezzo alle radiazioni, ce ne sarà un'altra. Come? La guerra? La guerra.... sta per finire. Te l'assicuro. PERCHE IO LO SO!!” Ho i miei Demoni da nutrire. E spero che dopo quello che si sono presi non abbiano più fame. Hai visto bene, Rand, due bambine, oltre a me e Amanda in quella foto. Dove sono? “Prendi il primo aereo che trovi per il Sudafrica, porta anche i tuoi e le bambine.” “Mike? Ma cosa significa? Perche m stai contattando dall'Italia? Va tutto bene? La missione?” “La missione è finita... e la guerra... anche. Sono in Italia perche... ascolta, prendi quel dannato aereo, ti raggiungo a Salt Lake.” Tre notti dopo, dopo l'affondamento della flotta americana al largo della Florida, gli Stati Uniti furono bombardati come nessun paese fu mai... e diedero la resa. Quella ad Amanda fu l'ultima telefonata che feci prima di raggiungerla, due settimane dopo, in sudafrica. In qualche modo doveva finire. Sette anni in quella guerra pesavano come sette secoli sulle mie spalle e sembravano sette giorni ai miei nervi, sensi sempre tesi al massimo. Volevo la pace, ero l'ultimo, nessun altro aveva quell'informazione. Nessun altro avrebbe saputo. Stop. APPARTAMENTO DI M. CROMWELL, NIGHT CITY. Suo fratello stava sul divano, come spesso succedeva si addormentava tardi, sempre dietro a carte, foto, segnalazioni, notebook alla mano e bicchiere nell'altra. Lei era rientrata davvero tardi ma Michael non se ne sarebbe accorto... tra qualche ora si sarebbe alzato e sarebbe andato al distretto. C'era il maxischermo acceso... cosa stava guardando? Oh no. Era una di quelle sere. Dio no. Il fermo immagine era sempre il solito. Central Dome, il centro commerciale-aereoporto piu grande degli Stati Uniti, centinaia di persone. Una sparatoria, Mike su un ginocchio, in camicia e senza cravatta, non era al lavoro, la Militech Arms Avenger nella mano sinistra, la testa inclinata e la bocca aperta come se stesse facendo una telefonata, il volto distorto.. anche se i tratti dell'espressione erano difficilmente distinguibili dalle registrazioni della sorveglianza. Teneva stretto a se, col braccio destro, il corpo della sua prima figlia, Julia. Al suo fianco la secondogenita, Elena, si stava proprio in quel momento accasciando al suolo... ancora sospesa a mezz'aria, una macchia nera il fiotto di sangue che dalla testa andava verso l'alto, li a pochi passi Amanda gridava di orrore. Erano passati 2 anni. Era la visualizzazione numero 372. Victoria sentì come al solito salirle le lacrime agli occhi... come poteva aiutarlo? Come poteva salvare dal dolore il suo amato fratello? Oh Dio aiutami! Spense il monitor. Lui non si svegliò, solo la mano scese del tutto dal bicchiere di whiskey appoggiato sul tavolo, li accanto. The sweet smell of a great sorrow lies over the land Plumes of smoke rise and merge into the leaden sky: A man lies and dreams of green fields and rivers, But awakes to a morning with no reason for waking But awakes to a morning with no reason for waking.